Bella's lifestory
by PlotLove
Summary: Bella has lived through a lot. this is how i  the writer  saw it :


My name was Isabella Marie Swan. That name my parents Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer gave me at the 13th of September in the year of 1987. After a few years my parents got divorced and I went to stay with my mom in Phoenix and went on vacations to my dad in Forks. After a while my mom got remarried to Phil Dwyer. He's a baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom stayed home with me but I knew it didn't made her happy. So I decided to stay with my dad for a while in Forks.

I went to school there and walked into this guy that immediately catched my eye. He tries to take a safe distance from me, but that didn't work. He couldn't stay away from me. And since he saved me from those boys that bothered me, we started to talk and we got a relationship out of it. His name is Edward Cullen.

"about three things I was absolutely positive. 1st Edward is a vampire. and 2nd: there is a part of him and I don't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. 3th: I was unconditionally and inrevigantly in love with him"

Well our love story wasn't something really great sometimes. We went through a lot.

First there were some nomads passing through. When the Cullen's were playing baseball they picked up my scent and one of them had to get me. So he pretended to kidnap my mother and let me go to some place alone. He bit me when he was fighting with Edward. But Edward was in time to suck the venom out of me. So I only left with a scarf and a broken leg and the Nomad vampire named James got killed by the Cullen's.

After my birthday Edward decided with his family to leave town. He told me he didn't loved me. I was sad and emotionless for nearly 5 months. But he didn't came back. I hang out a lot with Jacob Black. He took me out on a motor cycle and we had fun. But I kept seeing visions of Edward. At one time I couldn't handle it anymore so I went to a cliff and I needed to see him, although it was a vision I had to see him! So I jumped of the cliff into the water. But the water was too strong I couldn't handle it. So I fell against the stones of the cliff and passed out, drowning. Luckily Jake was in time to get me out of the water and got me back awake. He brought me home and I saw the car of Carlisle and got really happy. They were back! When I got inside only Alice was there but she saw me in a vision. After a lot of talking with Alice and fighting with Jake the phone rang.

"Swan residence….. He's not here…. He's arranging a funeral…."

It was Edward on the other side of the line. And Alice came up to me.

"Bella it's Edward. He thinks your dead…" I didn't knew how fast I had to get my bags and go with Alice to Volterra. No matter what Jake said. I had to make him see me once. That he didn't had to feel guilty or anything.

When I got in Volterra, Alice got the vision that he would show himself to the humans and I saved him from it. But we faced the Volturi and I'm lucky to still be alive.

Victoria built a new born army. They were after me because she wanted revenge on Edward for killing her mate James. But the Cullen family worked together with the Quileute wolfs and together they killed the new borns. I stayed with Edward in the top of a mountain. I was freezing and Jake kept me warm during the night. Victoria eventually got to us and tried to get to me, but Edward fought her and Seth fought Riley Biers. He got killed by Seth and Victoria got killed by Edward when I distracted them with a cut in my arm.

Since now I'm married to this wonderful man. He's my husband now. So my name is Isabella Marie Cullen Swan.

Our honeymoon was amazing. It was also the first time I had sex and I was perfectly happy.

Than we found out that I got pregnant and Edward couldn't get faster to get us home. I got skinny, sick and weak and the baby grew fast. They all thought it was like me. But when Edward heared it he was convinced. It would be something like me.

The birth was painfull, they cutted me open and wrapped my belly apart to get Renesmee Cullen out. I died, but Edward got Venom in me. The mortal Bella ended and the shiny new Bella opend her eyes.

The meeting with my new world and my new life was amazing. The most exciting thing was when I met my sweety Renesmee. She and Edward are the best ever happened to me.

Xx

Bella Cullen


End file.
